Stay
by Maegono421
Summary: Kaylee moved back to Forks after 9 years, and is imprinted on by Jacob. After Renesme is born, Kaylee feels forgotten by Jacob. Can he make things right again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello****reader!****I****went****and****saw****Breaking****Dawn,****and****just****when****I****thought****my****Twilight****obsession****was****dwindling,****it****was****jump-started****by****seeing****Taylor****Lautner****shirtless.****I****got****the****idea****for****this****story****while****listening****to**_**Stay**_ **by****Sugarland.****Please****tell****me****what****you****think!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

I couldn't believe that once again I was left alone while he went to see her. He told me he loved me. He told me I was the only one for him. He told me he would never leave. Especially not for her. And once again, I believed him. He always said he got over her as soon as he met me, but every time she came calling, he went crawling to her side. I called him the next night.

A deep, " Hello?" came from the phone.

"Jacob, we need to talk. In person." I replied.

" Kaylee, what is it?"

" Just meet at First Beach."

I lay on the beach with my arms crossed for two hours before he actually showed up.

"Sorry Bella needed some help around the house. Nessie is such a hassle."

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about. Jacob do you remember we had alone time, just you and I, without you being called away because Bella needed this or Bella needed that?" He pondered this for a minute.

" Exactly. It seems like you don't even care about me anymore. Bella and Nessie are always more important."

"So what are you saying?"

"I think we should take a break..."

_Now, let's go back to the beginning, where everything started..._

"Janice, why do we have to move? Especially to Forks? There is nothing there." I asked my stepmom while she helped me pack up my belongings Into a box.

"Kaylee you know that you dad got transferred back there. I'm sure you find something interesting there. Maybe you'll see someone you recognize."

"Recognize? It was nine years ago that we lived there! Before you and Dad even got married, and I hardly remember that."

"Well I guess you'll have to meet some new people then. I pretty sure you'll remember Bella. She's you dad's old partner, Charlie's daughter."

Our first night at our old house in Forks, I had this strange dream.

_I was young, maybe 5 years old. There was a huge stump that had been hollowed out by lightning in the middle of the forest. I was hiding in the back corner. In the background, there was someone counting "9, 8, 7..." It began to get dark, but I was still waiting for the counting person to come find me. I waited and waited, hoping they would just find me. I decided it would be best to go try to find my way home. In the distance I could hear people calling my name. "Kaylee, Kaylee," they said and I tried to follow them but whenever I got closer they seemed to be getting farther and farther away. I tried to scream for them, to tell them to come in my direction but all that came out was a small squeak. Then, in the shadows, I saw a pair of glowing, golden eyes. They were attached to some huge, furry animal. It started growling and I tried to back away, but my body was frozen, I couldn't move an inch. And the animal just kept coming closer and closer._

Then I woke up in a cold sweat. It had all seemed so real. Was it my imagination, or a memory I had shoved to the deep corners of my mind only to be disturbed by returning to out old house?

**Alright this was just kind of a starter, tell me what you think and I might decide to write an entire story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided to try out this story and see where it goes. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 2**

It was almost five o'clock in the morning when I woke up from the same dream once again. We had been in Forks for a week, and I would be starting school the following Monday. I decided some fresh air would do me good so I grabbed a jacket and some shoes as I snuck out the door.

The cool April air felt refreshing on my hot face. I walked down our street to the familiar trail to the beach. The smell of the fresh sea air felt amazing as I took a deep breath. I took off my shoes and put my feet into the water. It was the perfect temperature, nice and cool. I looked around, the area was pretty secluded, and I couldn't see anyone around. I quickly removed my clothing a dove into the water.

The chill of the ocean took me by surprise, but I soon got used to it. As I looked to the shore, I saw someone come out of the forest. He was a tall, russet skinned, shirtless guy, about the same age as me. He seemed upset, I could tell from the look on his face. At first he didn't notice me or my clothes on the shore, so I tried to swim to shore quietly so I could maybe grab my clothes and somehow get home without him noticing. Of course, that wouldn't happen. He looked at me, then at my clothes on the ground, then back to me, and his eyes widened.

"Um..." he cleared his throat. "Um, are you not wearing anything?"

"No, I am not wearing anything. I didn't think anyone was around. I just thought I would take a quick swim."

"Oh."

"Do you think you could maybe turn around, so I can get out?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah." he said nervously, then turned around.

I quickly got dressed and walked up to him. He was breathing very heavily, and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. I put my hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

" I'm Kaylee." I said, reaching out my hand.

"I'm Jacob. Are you new here? I've never seen you around before." He said, very intrigued. His deep brown eyes never leaving mine. I felt this odd shift in my stomach, and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes lit up, and I could see he had felt the same thing.

"Yes, well not exactly. I used to live here. My dad got transferred back here from Portland. He's a police officer."

"Wait, your dad is Michael Foster?"

"How did you know?"

"He used to be partners with Charlie Swan, my dad's best friend."

And that was the start.

Jacob was my first friend in Forks. Our dads met up to talk about the nine years that had passed, while Jacob and I got to know each other. Every weekend our dads and Charlie Swan would get together to watch football games, while Janice and Sue Clearwater would talk about everything under the sun. Jacob and I would just hang out: go for a walk in the neighborhood, see a movie, or sit around and do nothing.

But it seemed that we were only friends away from school. Everyday at lunch, I would sit by myself. I would occasionally look over to see Jacob seated at a table of guys, all extremely huge like him-each with the equivalent of three lunches-always laughing at something. Tired of sitting alone, about two weeks after I had started school, I walked up to the table.

"So Jacob, I was thinking this Saturday, maybe we could see a movie?" I said, tucking my long, dark brown hair behind my ear. "I'm not sure what's playing, but you can pick this time if you want to."

"Um, yeah. That sounds good. I'll look into what's playing and I'll call you tonight."

"Alright, see you later." I turned to leave, and did a little hair flip for effect. As I walked away, I heard many "ohs" and "ahs" and a couple of "Jacob's got a girlfriend."

"Paul, please stop putting you sick images in my mind," came Jacob's voice as I left the cafeteria.

That night when Jacob called, we talked for almost three hours.

"Remember the day we first met?" I asked Jacob.

"How could I forget? Seeing a girl skinny dipping in the Pacific Ocean is pretty unforgettable."

"Well, when I first saw you come out of the forest, you looked really upset. I was just wondering why."

"Oh. My, um friend, got engaged." He was choking up.

"And you were upset?"

"Yes. Because I was in love with her. But that's over with now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just wanted to see if it was anything I could help with."

"It's fine. I'm totally over her now."

I looked at my clock.

"Geez! It's already one in the morning? Sorry Jacob, I have a test tomorrow, so I should at least try to sleep."

"Sweet dreams," he said as I blushed on the other side of the phone.

The next day at lunch, Jacob pulled me over to eat lunch with him and his friends.

"That's Quil, and Embry," Jacob said pointing to two guys who looked about our age. "Those two are Collin and Bradey, that's Seth, and that guy over there, is Paul," he said gesturing to he guy winking at me. " Just ignore him." Quil said.

Eating lunch everyday with Jacob and his friends became part of my routine. Sometimes we would go hang out at their 'headquarters' as they put it, Sam and Emily's house. Emily was the sweetest woman I had ever met, and despite the scars on her face, she was incredibly beautiful too. One day, I over heard Emily talking to Jacob.

"You know you need to tell her, right Jacob?" she asked him.

"I know. We've only known each other for a month. I feel like that's moving a bit to quickly."

"Alright. But she has the right to know. Before you do anything, tell her. I don't want her to get hurt."

For the next week all I could think about was what they could be talking about. Were they talking about me? But of course I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping.


End file.
